Not So Enchanted
by Seikimatsu Angel
Summary: Its about Cammie being a princess and Josh being a prince. But there is a twist and its a mixture of princess stories plus stuff that popped into my head. Zach appears but as who? I dont own anything! All rights belong to Ally Carter and the Grim Bros.!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or the magical pumpkin carriage. (I wish I did though. That would be awesome!)**

**The story has been redone with a lot of the same stuff as before.  
**

**Let the story be retold~!**

* * *

One day, as Joshua Abrams from the Castle of Abrams was walking through the woods of Gallagher, he stumbled upon the hidden princess of Gallagher.

That princess went by the name of Cameron Ann Morgan of the Morgan family of which the head of the family went missing 10 years ago.

Cameron (usually goes by Cammie) was talking to her best friends Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry about the up-coming carnival in the Kingdom of Roseville.

Rebecca Baxter (usually goes by Bex) comes from the Baxter Family which had won many trophies and cash prizes from fighting competitions.

They are known as the ultimate fighters in the kingdom.

Elizabeth Sutton (usually goes by Liz) comes from the Sutton Family who are revered by the people all over the kingdom as miracle workers because they have found cures for many diseases.

Macey McHenry comes from the McHenry Family which has been a part of the kingdom's Council of Advisers for many generations.

Prince Joshua decided to leave and come back another day.

As Prince Joshua was walking through the Gallagher woods again, he spotted Cammie again but by herself.

He walked over and talked to her before he had to return home and did so many times.

Then, as a few weeks had passed, he asked her to marry him because he was taken by her charm and kindness.

She said yes because she was also taken by his charms and his kindness!

-The Next Day-

As Cammie was riding in the pumpkin carriage that Fairy Godmother Rachael had given her, she remembered that she forgot the tiara that held the veil up.

Her friends said they insist she wears it with her blueish white wedding dress.

Once the carriage stopped, she opened the door to run to the wedding, because she was late that day.

Just as she was about to make it, she spotted an old lady with a black cloak on.

She couldn't resist helping the old lady out.

But that old lady turned out to Tina Walters, the rumoring witch of Gallagher.

Just as Cammie had her back turned, she pushed Cammie down the well that magically appeared beside them.

As Cammie fell, she heard the witch's final words,"Prince Joshua is mine!"

Then darkness surrounded her as she kept falling, wondering what was going on.

* * *

**So I decided to go back and revise the story, because I just didn't like it as much before.  
**

**So please review on the new revised chapters and tell me what you think.  
**

**TA-TA :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it!**

**Again, Revised Edition so enjoy! :)**

* * *

When Cammie came to, she was surrounded by millions of people.

She looked at the sign above her head and it read "New York: The Biggest City in this country!".

She knew where she was now.

After standing up and patting the dirt off of her dress, her secret girl/princess/spy powers kicked in, and she became suspicious about everything around.

Too bad she didn't like attention.

She was getting a lot of weird stares now.

She just ignored them and walked on till she came to this road full of townhouses on each side.

While staring at a particular house made of moldy, old, red bricks and cracked windows, she bumped into a man.

The man was in his early twenties, wearing a suit from New York & Company , about 6'2", had dark brownish hair, and had emerald eyes that glowed in the dim night.

With him, a little girl holding his hand.

"Sorry!" Cammie said as looked away from the man's eyes.

"It's ok. Are you new here?" asked the man with his deep voice.

"Yes… yes I am," was Cammie's reply.

She was too suspicious of this guy.

She didn't want anybody to find out who she was.

"Well, I'm Zachary Goode. You can call me Zach. And this little girl behind me is my niece, Cassandra Goode. Say hi Cassandra," Zach said to the little girl.

Cassandra, the little girl, had bright red hair, big hazel eyes, and a red dress on.

"Hewwo!" she said with a finger in her mouth.

"She's four. Her parents, my older brother and his wife, died in a car accident when she was just a few months old," he explained with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm Cammie," Cammie said while picking a hole in the dress from when she fell down that well.

"Do you live anywhere around here?" Zach asked, concern growing on his overly handsome face.

"No," Cammie replied.

"Well, let's go to my house, so you can get out of that ripped and dirty dress," he offered.

Being the girl she was, she couldn't say no to his kind offer, so they walked a block or two and came to this white townhouse.

He took out a pair of keys, unlocked the door with a click, and held it open for Cammie.

"Thank you!" Cammie said to him when he closed the door. "Sweetie, why don't you go change out of that dress? When you're done, I'll read you a story, ok?" he asked Cassandra.

Her eyes twinkled when he said he'll read her a story and she ran to her room with a quick ok.

"Follow me," he commanded, and Cammie followed him upstairs to the attic that was filled with women's clothing.

"They were all my sister's until she moved out. Said she didn't need them anymore and left them here," he answered to her un-asked question.

"Here," he said while tossing me a t-shirt and sweatpants.

The t-shirt had "I didn't ask to be a princess, but hey if the crown fits!"on the back.

The sweatpants were a plain black.

"Thanks," she said once again.

"No prob. If you don't have anywhere to go, you could stay here for the night," he asked.

"Thanks again," Cammie said while thinking that she should stop saying thank you.

After following him downstairs, he pointed to the right and said, "Last door on the end of this hall." She thanked him again and went down the hallway to the room.

After opening the door, she was thinking _How much does this guy own?_

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think!**_  
_

**Until then . . .  
**

**TA-TA :)  
**


End file.
